


Freedom of the Maximoffs

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Presumed Dead, Sibling Incest, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Wanda and Pietro have found their freedom under the falling snow.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange





	Freedom of the Maximoffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



It was snowing. It had snowed many times before, but this time it was special. Wanda and Pietro held hands, fingers intertwined as they walked down the sidewalk. In the opposite hands each held a bag of groceries. If one started to slip the other would anchor them and keep both of them upright. They’d only fall together or not at all.

They returned to their small apartment. A second after the door closed and Pietro had put away all the groceries before he was behind Wanda, arms around her waist, lips kissing along her neck.

Wanda laughed, “Let’s get out of these coats first.”

“You’re always making me wait,” Pietro teased her.

“You’re just impatient,” Wanda said.

In the time it took Wanda to get out of her jacket, gloves, hat, scarf, and boots Pietro had changed out of his winter gear, gotten a bag of trail mix, turned the TV on and gotten each of them a glass of water, that now rested on the coffee table. Wanda walked over to her brother, he took her hand and she let him pull her down and into his arms.

On the news they were talking about the one year anniversary of the battle against Ultron and the destruction of Sokovia. The anchors were talking about the tragic sacrifice of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. The world and even the Avengers thought the two dead. They’d stayed until the end to make up for their mistakes. Then Wanda used her powers to get the two out of danger at the last moment. 

Now they were free. They had made new identities, new lives. They were free of the hate, the drive for vengeance. Their neighbors had been told that they were a married couple, freeing them even from the looks people would give siblings for loving each other the way they did.

Maybe one day they’d reveal their survival if someone worse than Ultron threatened, but for now the two were content with what they had.

Wanda picked up the remote and changed the TV from the news to a harmless romantic comedy as she cuddled up closer to Pietro. 

“I was thinking I could cook dinner tonight,” Pietro said.

“That is the most romantic thing you’ve said all day,” Wanda said. She reached for the trail mix, dug out a handful and devoured it before getting another handful and feeding it to Pietro.

“I love you, Wanda.” Pietro put another kiss on her neck.

“I love you too.”

Outside the snow continued to fall, the first snowfall where the Maximoff twins were finally free to be more than just siblings to one another.


End file.
